Finally Caught You
by GoldenRings
Summary: Sonic has having cold feet during his wedding day. Will he be able to overcome it or leave Amy at that alter?


This was really happening. Sonic the hedgehog was getting married today, to the very one that had been chasing him for years. The two had been dating for approximately 3 to 4 years before they finally decided to tie the knot. After many adventures together, and close calls with death they realized (Sonic was slower to realize this, however.) that there was no way they could live without the other. Upon the proposal, Amy was absolutely thrilled and said "yes!" with tears streaming down her face. They decided to have their wedding the year after.

Time went on quickly and before they knew it after a lot planning, picking out outfits, and decorations … their wedding day had arrived. While Amy, her bridemaids Cream, Sticks, and Rouge helped her with her hair, dress, and makeup. Sonic was in a separate room - trying his best to fix the bow-tie on his tux. His hands shook which made it even harder to fix his stupid bow-tie. In the corner of the room, Tails watched with a grin, "let me help ya'." He offered, walking towards his distraught brother.

"H-heh, thanks Tails." Sonic rubbed the back of his head, in embarrassment; but accepted Tails' help, nonetheless. "I knew it would be a good idea to choose ya' as my best man!" He winked.

After his bow-tie was fixed, Tails took a step back so Sonic could look at his reflection. "I would have been insulted, if you didn't. I mean c'mon… Knuckles as your best man?"

Sonic looked back at Tails in horror, "oh jeez. It's bad enough that Sticks had been chosen for Ames' bridemaids." Sonic couldn't help but chuckle, imagining how much of a hassle his soon-to-be-wife would be dealing with right now.

Tails laughed at his comment, shaking his head. "I'm sure we'll hear some interesting stories about that later." He glanced at his watch, it was still half an hour away until Amy and Sonic were to be married. "So, Sonic… how ya' holdin' up?" He turned his attention back to the blue hedgehog, he knew him well enough to tell that Sonic was nervous.

Sonic slouched in the chair in the middle of the room. He stayed quiet for a long tense few minutes, then glanced over at his brother, "I can handle trashing Eggman's badniks any day, being beaten 'till I'm roadkill, but my wedding? Chaos… Tails, I feel like I'm gonna get sick. I haven't been able to eat all day long, is this normal?" He scratched at his ear nervously. "I could easily solve this if I took off for a run around the world, but Amy would be pissed if I messed up this tux."

"I thought so." Tails smiled back, he tried his best to not seem amused after hearing Sonic's confession. He wanted to help, not tease him. He took a seat on the armrest, "I think it's normal to be nervous, Sonic. It is a very important day, after all! You two are making a vow to stay together until the death-"

"Whoa! Whoa! Don't get all deep there, bro."

"Hehehe, sorry!"

Sonic ran a hand down his sapphire quills, "I know all of that, buddy. About making a vow and stuff. It's a big deal, I said that I wouldn't settle down. Ever. I told myself that getting married or even having a romantic relationship would just slow me down. Then… Amy came into the picture. She was different than other girls, Tails. Although, she was really annoying and quite clingy… she eventually respected my space, my love of freedom and adventure." Sonic exhaled, "so after I finally got the guts to ask her out… I could see myself actually settling down and-" This time, Sonic was interrupted by the twin-tailed fox.

"Sonic, if that's the case. What are you nervous about? I don't think Amy would be any different than she will be as your spouse." Sonic raised a brow, and looked at him with his mouth agape. For some reason, hearing it from someone else seemed to confirm that he knew deep down that being married to Amy wouldn't intervene in everything he enjoyed. He just needed to hear it from someone he could trust.

Sonic's cheeks grew hot with embarrassment, "wow. You're right, buddy."

"Didn't expect anything less, did ya'?" He elbowed Sonic, winking at him.

"Nope!" Sonic grinned deviously and pulled Tails into a tight headlock, ruffling up his bangs like he would when he was a kid.

"AHAHA! Sonic!" The teenage fox laughed and squirmed within' his hold.

"Ha! Just because you've gotten older and taller than me doesn't mean I can't do this anymore!" He kept him in the headlock until Tails managed to squirm free, his face red from laughing and his bangs all messy. "You should really brush those bangs, Tails."

"Hey!" Tails quickly grabbed a comb, rushed to a mirror and styled his bangs the way he liked them.

"I still don't know how you became taller than me." Sonic huffed, now getting to his feet. "A lot of people are calling me a squirt."

"Pfft! Call it a little taste of revenge for calling me that, I guess?"

"Oh please! You're still my nerdy squirt."

-

The location of their wedding had been chosen to be held where Sonic and his friends trained many times in this beautiful meadow surrounded by flowers, and tall grass. Chairs were lined up in several rows, and an flower arch for the "altar" near an old tree that Sonic and his friends had carved nicknames for Eggman on. A lot of people from South Island had made reservations to see the two heroes finally tie the knot. Instrumental music begun to play as Sonic was lead up to the flower arch. Tails followed closely, and some of the people in the crowd captured a few pictures of the groom. Ladies among the group whispered to another about how handsome Sonic looked in a tux, even making comments of how fortunate Amy was to find him.

 _When I found you, I found love._

 _When I found you, I found the rest of my life._

 _When I found you, I saw my fears fly away. Like a doooove~_

 _When I found you, I found love._

Impatiently, Sonic waited with Tails, and the minister. He asked Tails a question only to halt and turn his attention back to the crowd, curiously when the wedding music begun to play and everyone stood to their feet. Squinting, he could see Rouge, Sticks, and Cream making their way to where he stood. Behind them Amy and Knuckles came into view. Knuckles had been chosen to give Amy away since she had no living father to do so. When Sonic could get a better glimpse of Amy. He felt his heart skip a beat. She wore a gorgeous wedding gown that dragged on after her, from her waistline there were pink and white roses adorned along the dress. When she got closer, Amy's eyes locked on Sonic's emerald gaze before admiring how he looked in his tux. She couldn't help but grin at how much complaining he must've done when slipping on a pair of pants.

Sonic's eyes never left Amy, he was mesmerized. He felt numb from head to toe, yet he felt like he could run around the world for being so fortunate to be loved deeply by someone who he had left with a broken heart - yet still pursued to gain his affection, no matter what. When Knuckles and Amy were a few feet away before he would need to give her away to Sonic. He couldn't wait any longer. Everyone in the crowd gasped in surprise when Sonic left his designated spot, and ran to Amy - taking her in a tight embrace. Amy was caught by surprise, but returned the hug, nuzzling against Sonic's furry cheek. When he pulled away, Sonic gave her the goofiest grin and lead her to stand before the minister to say their "I do"'s.

-

 _When I found you, I found what every heart dreams of._

 _When I found you, I found love._

 _I know true love sounds crazy (sounds crazy)_

 _but worth waiting for._

 _You are the one, my only (my only)_

 _Forever more._

-

After the ceremony, the married couple soon settled down to enjoy their meal. There were so many delicious treats to enjoy. By the time Sonic saw the food, his stomach growled. As soon as they sat down, Sonic had a pile of food on his plate. Once everyone finished eating, many took pictures with the couple and wished them the best together before they needed to leave the reception. As soon as the laughter, and tears of joy died down there was an announcement by the mayor. "Welcome everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the meal, before we depart… it is time for the bride and groom's dance. Could you two please come forward?" Sonic gave a loud groan, but took Amy's hand anyway as he was lead to the middle of the room. Slow music was soon playing in the background, Sonic pulled Amy close, and swayed along with the rhythm of the music. The two would break the focus of the dance and share a tender kiss, Amy was the first to break it.

Sonic watched her as Amy gently played with the buttons on Sonic's tux, "after all these years… Sonic the hedgehog, I finally caught you." She sighed, and rest her head on his shoulder. "I wouldn't have wanted it any other way, either."

 _When I found you, I found my fate in your arms._

 _When I found you, I found no cause for alarm._

 _When I found you, I knew this love was a gift from above._

 _When I found you, Found more reason to smile_

 _When I found you, I found love…_

\- 


End file.
